The Falconer
by Condomfairy
Summary: Six months after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo past is about to catch up with him. Now he must face up to his destiny, with his sister? Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

This takes place six months after the Battle of Endor. The remains of the Empire is losing strength, but have built up its' military presents on Core worlds. The alliance has slowly been liberating remaining worlds from Imperial influence.

Mon Mothma leader of the New Republic stands in front of her peers about her plans. "The remains of the Empire are stationed in several core worlds. Several of the our leaders have come up with an attack plan to take over Coursant as well as liberate Naboo, and Corellia. We come to ask which of our fighters will be willing to take place in this mission?"

The president continued "I have a request of General Han Solo, I ask you to lead this mission."

Han's usual smug was not there. With a serious look on his continence, faced Mon Mothma. "I'm sorry Madam President, but I must decline from this mission. I'm about to leave, I have some personal issues I have to deal with as I have discussed with Admiral Ackbar. Now will you excuse me, I have to go and ready my ship.

"General Solo, when will you return to the fleet?"

"Two weeks Madam President"

"Alright then. Good luck General and may the force be with you."

With a nod, Han Solo left the conference room.

Princess Leia was very confused. Han Solo was leaving the fleet and didn't even tell her goodbye or why he was leaving. Needless to say the former Senator was upset. Just after the meeting was adjourned she ran to the docking bay where the fastest ship in the galaxy was held. Han and Chewbacca where busy finishing repairs. Leia walk right up to Han and smacked him across the face.

"What was that for?" Han was rubbing his check.

"Your about to leave and not even say goodbye." Leia huffed her lover.

"I'm sorry princess, but this is something I have to do."

"What's wrong Han?"

"Don't you worry princess, I'll be back before you know it, now I gotta finish putting this hunk'o'junk back together your highness."

Chewbacca looked at his best friend and asked, "Why didn't you tell her Han?" with his howls.

Then in Correlian so no one around would understand what he said "Do you really want the princess to be involved in a revenge mission, with a pirate crew, the Falcons, and my sister?"

Leia was worried, why wouldn't Han open up to her. He usually always does. He might not tell her about his past, but she knows better then most about keeping secrets. She knows he has been through a lot of pain in his life, but she couldn't understand why he won't open up to her. Then immediately she went to two people who she knew could get Han to open up.

"Luke!"

"I heard Leia. What happened?"

"He won't tell me anything. He's just taking off."

"When?"

"About a hour."

"Let me talk to him."

"Alright Luke."

Han and Chewbacca where almost finished with he repairs on the Falcon. All they had to do was wait for clearance and they could blast off.

"Han!" Luke called out trying to get Han to talk to him.

"Did her holiness send you to talk to me?"

"Han, why are you leaving in such a hurry and not tell anyone where your going."

"I told you all, it is personal business, and it's something I need to deal with myself."

Luke tried to use his Jedi powers to read Han's mind.

"And don't you try to read my mind kid, I found a way to override your Jedi mind powers. Now I gotta get my supplies kid." Han just turned around and walked away.

Just as Han was going into the cockpit of his ship when he sees Lando. The former Baron calls out to him.

"So you old smuggler, just gonna take off."

"You know I have to do this."

"Lilith is involved isn't she."

"Damn right."

"Revenge mission."

"Tarkin, Xizor and Fett."

"I didn't know Tarkin was alive."

"He's been in hiding, pulling strings and keeping the Empire together"

"Blue Haven."

"Off course!"

"Meet yah at the Grey Side in two days."

"Oh, before I forget. My grandfather will be making contact with a group of Falcons in a few hours. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Why you son of a"

"See yah Lando." Han ran on the Falcon and cleared for take off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"I'm sorry Leia, but Han didn't tell me anything." Lando lied.

"Some how he found a way around my Jedi mind powers so I couldn't find out why he left in such a hurry."

"Well, we trust have to trust Han. He's a big boy, and whatever trouble he gets in, he got himself out of worse." Lando had a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by worse Lando." The former princess of Alderan had a mean look on her face.

"Well, Han did escape from Kessel."

A rookie controller went up to Mon Mothma. He showed his respect by giving her a salute, then told her "Madam President, we have just received a single from a group of fighters. They calls themselves, the Falcons."

The former senator of the Old Republic and present president was in shock. "The Falcons" she thought to herself "I thought they were all killed by the Empire after the Jedi were exterminated. But if Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda survived, then so could the Falcons. But no one has heard from them in twenty one years."

"We just got another message my lady, it seems Randor, the former King of Correllia is leader of these fighters."

News spread like wildfire among Alliance personal. King Randor was a legend. He refused to give over his kingdom to the will of the Empire when Supreme Chancellor Papatine showed his true colors. His kingdom fought valiantly, but when the Black Sun armada encircled Correllia's sky, Randor seeing that it was impossible to win, sent out a message on all communications on and near Corellia. He told his people to leave the planet or face slavery at the hands of the Empire. As everyone knows, Correlians have a stubborn streak, and don't like to follow orders they don't agree with. So by the millions people left Corellia. For those topoor to have their own ships or buy a ticket, King Randor sent his military to pickup everyone they could to get them off world. A band of Corellian Falcons helped in the massive migration. Almost every space worthy vessel on Corelia was hauling refugees of the planet. His famous worlds still echo in the heart of all those who lives he saved that day.

Today is the last day I will speak to you my people. Hear my words. The ships of the Black Sun have darkened our skies. Listen to me now, you must leave Correllia immediately. If you stay the Empire will slaughter you. They will make slaves of you, drill you, treat you like cannon fodder, like cattle. We are all equals, and have the love of the ages in our hearts. We are Correlians. We never says die.

Lando just got away from the rebel princess. She was quite angry and was bombarding him with many questions and was glad to get away from her at the moment. "So the Falcons finally show themselves. I was beginning to wonder when they would come out of exile." Lando was in his quarters, sipping on a mug of Correllian Ale, thinking of an excuse he could use in order to get away and meet Han.

"Lady Mothma, you are a sight for sore eyes." The former King Randor bowed .

"Still the same old flatterer you always were Randor."

"Old habits do die hard."

King Randor looks about eighty standards years for a human. He is man standing at almost two meters tall with gray hair and a majestic looking beard and sideburns. Even through he is old by human standards, he is in excellent shape. He is a very formable and strong. He is wearing a black clock, black gloves and a belt with the insignia of the Falcons.

"Come." Mon Mothma signals with her hand. "We have much to discuss."

_**Like it! Not like it? Wondering where the Hell I'm going with this. Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I_ forgot to put this in the other chapters. I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Id be rich. And no, I am not making any money off this. If I did, I won't be broke._

Chapter Three

Han, dropped out of hyperspace in a system on the very edge of the galaxy. Their he flew the Falcon to an unnamed system, where he flew it strait into an asteroid belt. As soon as he flew in the illusion disappeared. Inside the hologram were five huge asteroids. Each have a giant dome over them and have a miniature city inside, built into the asteroid itself. Han stared at the city and said to his first mate.

"Looks like we're back Chewy"

The wookie just looked at him and growled. "It's been a while hasn't it"

Han flew in on the Falcon and set up communications with docking bay. "Slick here, requesting docking at Blue Haven spaceport."

The docking bay looking at he Corelian battle ship one of the operators singled the Falcon and said. "Long time no see Lone Star. Your cleared for docking bay ninety four."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han and Chewbacca, soon landed and exited the Falcon. There a human female was waiting for them. She appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties according to human standards. She had long dirty blond hair in a pony tail. She had black shades on. She is bit shorter then Han, and looks to be in very good physical shape. She has on a lose tanned shirt, with a black sash around her waist. She also has one very dark gray pants with two Corellian Blood strips on each side. Aroung her waist she has a holster holding many weapons, including a blaster. Then she took the laser gun in hand and pointed it at Solo.

"You old smuggler! You got some nerve, showing your face around here again."

Han took out his blaster. "I've been waiting a long time to get even with you."

Both of them looked each other in the eyes. Then the mood changed, Han cracked a smile and then the two started laughing.

"Nice you again, brother."

"How your kids." Han had a giant smirk on his face.

"In trouble. Did you expect anything else."

"They're your children."

"So what's this crazy plan off yours."

"Crazy plans always do seem to work the best."

She looked at Chewbacca. He ran towards her, looking towards his close friend, and gave here a gigantic wookie hug.

"Stop it Chewy, you might break my rips."

Chewbacca, looked at the human female and said. "Long time no see, Lilith."

"I hope you remember to use that bow caster. Your gonna need it, if Slick's plan gonna work."

"I've been fighting along side the Falcons and the Jedi, before you were born, young one."

"Good to see yah. We need all the help we can get."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's the Dread Pirate Emeraldas."

Lilith looked at her long awaited companions. "We're suppose to meet the rest of the crew at the Gray Side."

"Oh yeah!" Han stopped his sister. "Lando wants to join us. He said he'll be here tomorrow."

"He needs help to get away from your Alliance friends."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors' note: I borrowed the name Emeraldas from the magna Space Pirate Emeraldas from the phenomenal Artist and story teller Leiji Matsumoto

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

_No I don't own Star Wars, nor am I making any money off this. There, I said it._

Han, Chewbacca, Emeraldas and the rest off her crew was at Blue Haven's most infamous bar, The Grey Side.

Han with a smug look on his face, when up to the bartender and gave the Zabrak a hug. "What's up Karem?"

"Same old, same old"

"That bad!"

"With all you old pirates, bounty hunters and gutter trash, what did you expect?"

"Mayhem. Riots. The corpses of Imperial Drones scattered in the streets."

"The last one happened last week." Karem took a good look at Han then ignored him and went to Chewbacca. "Still with the nerfhearder, I really don't get you. I'd thought after a while, you'd rub off on him, but he's still suffy."

Chewy gave off a howl of laugher, then responded in Shirwook. "Even I can't work miracles."

Lilith looked at the torture her little brother was going throw and decided to add to his misery. "Well, maybe Chewy can't but the Princess sure can."

The whole bar, filled with Emeraldas' crew and people who have know Han for years, heard his sisters' comment and had a laugh at his expense. "Real funny you guys."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of bar shenanigans, Lilith looked at her crew and her best of friends in the crowded bar she excused herself.

"Where you going captain." one of her fellow crew called to Emeraldas

"I'm gonna help our friend Lando, get away for his alliance friends. Be back in a few."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice to meet you King Randor." The former princess of Alderan had returned to her role as a dipolmate.

"I've heard so much about princess. It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine King Randor."

"Let's skip the formalities princess. And, who is that young man standing behind you."

"This is the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

"I am very glad to meet you Master Skywalker. I have heard much about you."

"The honor is mine your majesty."

King Randor looked at the young Jediknight, then he saw the image of a young man he hasn't seen in may years. "Lando Calressian. How long has it been."

Lando then turned to face Randor.

"To long your majesty."

Leia leap out at Lando. "You know King Randor!" with a confused look on her face/

"You of all people princess, should know Lando has connections, far and wide." Luke looked at his sister.

Then the four began a conversation., where Luke and Leia, found out more about Lando, King Randor and the mysterious Falcons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former senator and the Jedi were still amazed by the information they just heard. It seems the Falcons were allies of the Jedi for generations. They were warriors, born and breed. Many of them also have special powers that steam from the force, but not like the Jedi. The source of the Falcons party is not midoclorenans, but from the sprit, force of will and the energies of mother nature herself.

"Wow. I'm very glad these warriors are willing to help us. I have heard of them from my father and from members of the Council." Leia was ecstatic.

"I've thought about King Randor's proposal. I think I will that him up on it."

"So, your going to rekindle ties, between the Falcons and the Jedi."

"We need all the allies we can get."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the technicians an to Lando's quarters. He gave a salute to his supreme officer then said.

"General Calressian, you have a message for you."

"Thank you ensign." Then the tech left.

He turned on the holocube. "Baron Calressian, you are requested to meet with Princess Salla Diekin in the coordinates encoded in this message. My people have some very important information for the formation of the New Republic, and my mistress gave me specific instructions to have this message sent to you. "

Lando whispered to himself. Thank you Lilith.


	5. Chapter 5

_No, I do not own Star Wars, nor am I making any money of this. There your _happy.

**_The Falconer Part 5_**

"Did it work?" Han gave his sister a smug look

"Of course. If the allience is anything, they're predictable."

"How'd you get him out.?"

"Made up some bullshit story about a princess and that she has some important news, that she will only give to Lando Classrissian."

"Ah well, skip the ale, Karem, I feel a little dangerous. Give me a Pan Galatic Gargle Blaster."

Lilith shoot her brother a look, wondering if he lost his mind. "Remember the last time you had a Pan Galatic Gargle Blaster."

Han had a flashback, and his sister looked at him also reminising. Han then had a big grin on his face and said. "What are the odds of that happening again. Besides, I was only a kid then, I can hold my liquior a lot better now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was ingaged in a conversation King Randor. The older man had aquired quite a bit of knowlege in his many years of life. He shared his knowledge to Luke about the old times.

"So wait a minute, Quin Gon Ginn was Obi Wan's master?" Luke was amazed by the information that he was given.

"Yes. He and I were old friends before he died on Naboo."

"How?" Luke was very interested and wanted to learn as much as possible about his mentor Ben Kenobi.

"Well, it was during the trade federation war. Quin Gon and his patawan Obi Wan were sent to protect the newly elected Queen Amadala of Naboo. Unfortunetly the ships engine blew out and they had to land on Tattonine, outside the settlement Mos Espa I believe. There Qun Gon got the help of young boy Anakin Skywalker. He was only nine at the time. With his help, they got the queen off world and to Coursant so she sould pled her case to the senate."

"Wow" Luke was excited and wanted to hear the rest of the story.

King Randor saw the eagerness in Luke face so he told the rest of the tale. "I guess it was the will of the force that Qun Gon was to find Anakin that day. Anakin was a terrific pliot. He was the one who destroyed the trade federation main ship and won the war for Naboo."

The young Jedi master was dumbstruck. He never knew his father had accomplished such a miraculous feat at such as young age. It was then he realized how little he knew about his own heritage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! That's sure is a kick to the kester. Now I know why you love these so much."

Lilith looked at Han, truly surprised he isn't passed out on the floor. "Well Karem, I better get out of here, I've been in this bar all day, and I need some sleep. I also gotta go see those kids of mine, I hope thier not in too much trouble." Then she took another look at Han. "I better take Slick with me too."

"I'll just add up everything to your tab Lily."

Space Pirate Emeraldas walked up to a table. "I'm sorry boys." She looked at her crew. "I know you and Chewbacca here are catching up, but I'm gonna have to borrow him for a moment."

The wookie looked at his friend and looked at Han, then said. "You want me to carry him back to the hotel?"

"After you finish your drink of course."

"That's why I love you. Your such a lady."

Then they both began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lando was looking at his watch. Twelve more hours and he would be at Blue Haven Space Port. He entertained thought, and was wondering what his smuggler friend and the infamous pirate has in mind. He cruised the holonet, trying to get somemore information and tried to figure out his straitagy and what weaponds would come in handy and what equiptment he needed.

The former baron lookeds at his truck. "A blaster, a couple of light granades, lock pick, smoke canisters. I'm gonna need more stuff to go up to the likes of the Black Sun, Fett and Tarkin." He thought, but he knew that was all he could get without courting suspicion from his collagues.

But he knew he could get the rest of the stuff he needed at Blue Haven. So Lando made a list of supplies. Then he looked at the very bottom of the truck. There he found a very eliagant wepond. One he hadn't used for years. One that was very handy for a mission such as this.

A castor gun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like it, don't like it. _

_What to know what I have in store for Han and the others. Please review._


End file.
